


Bird Qrow, Is Best Qrow

by _FairGame_ (CharlieRhees)



Series: RWBY Fics [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/_FairGame_
Summary: Clover is looking for Qrow after the other leaves a meeting looking distressed. He finds a crow in the garden that seems to be okay with his venting about his feelings. Little does he know the person he's talking about is the crow.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: RWBY Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647586
Comments: 16
Kudos: 152





	Bird Qrow, Is Best Qrow

No one had seen Qrow for a few hours and Clover was starting to worry. Where was he? The last time that Clover had seen the huntsman he was making his way out of a meeting as fast as he could. Clover could tell that Qrow wasn't in a good mindset so he wanted to make sure he was okay, but he quickly lost sight of the other as Qrow walked outside. 

“Miss Rose, have you seen Qrow?" The young huntress looked confused before shaking her head. 

"No, why do you ask? Is he okay?" Clover could tell that Ruby was beginning to worry about her uncle and he knew he had to calm her down before she began to panic. 

"He just went off on his own after the meeting and I just wanted to check if he was okay but I don't know where he is," Clover started. "I think he's fine though."

Ruby looked slightly more calm as she looked deep in thought. 

"Have you checked the gardens? He told me he finds them calming cause people rarely go there," Clover nodded in thanks. "I have a question before you leave though."

The change in her tone made Clover stop dead in his tracks. She sounded so serious and he wasn't going to lie, it made him slightly scared as to what the question she was going to ask was. 

"Are you serious about my uncle?" At first Clover was confused before he realised that his flirting had been a little _too_ obvious. Although not obvious enough that Qrow had noticed it himself, sadly. 

"I just want him to be happy," Ruby seemed to be thinking about his answer for a second before she was beaming at him. 

"Thank you for looking out for him," Ruby sighed with another nod before she was waving and walking away. Clover shook his head as he chuckled. Qrow had so many people that cared so much about him and he didn't even see it. It was insane. 

He made his way to the gardens, looking around for the huntsman. When he didn't see any sign of him, he made his way to one of the benches there and sat down. He sighed as he looked up towards the sky, if Qrow wasn't here, where was he? 

A squawk ripped him away from his thoughts and he looked over the the other side of the bench to see a black bird, a crow he realised, standing there. The crow was watching him, head tilted to the side, seeming to be trying to read him. 

Clover reached over towards the crow, being careful not to scare them, a soft smile on his face. 

"Well aren't you a pretty bird," Clover cooed, smiling wider when the bird hopped forward, letting Clover pet their head softly. Clover hummed at how soft the crowd feathers were. "I actually came out here to meet a friend, although it seems that he isn't out here sadly." 

The crow hopped a little closer, seeming to react to his words slightly and Clover felt a warmth push itself into his heart, into his entire being. Something about this crow was familiar to him, he just didn't know what. 

"Qrow was so nervous when he walked out of that meeting," Clover began, as if the crow could fully understand what he was going on about. "I was really worried about him and I wanted to check up on him. Turns out I'll just have to keep looking for him."

The crow seemed to be surprised over something he had said, feathers bristling slightly, but Clover brushed it off. 

"I really want to help him, but he won't let me in. I understand why, he's cautious, he's been hurt before," Clover sighed, a soft look on his face. "I really want him to be happy, he deserves to be happy."

He places his hand next to the crow on the bench with a soft sigh, looking towards the tree as the wind blew. 

"I love him a lot," Clover confesses. "He's amazing."

Something changed in the air next to him and a part of him felt slightly panicked. Part of him didn't want to look over, but that was all blown over when he heard the distinct voice of Qrow. 

"You think I'm amazing, Lucky Charm?" Clovers head whipped to look to his right, finding Qrow to be balancing on the edge of the bench, a few inches away from his hand. Clover could feel his face heat up as he took his hand away, bringing it close to his chest as he tried to calm his racing heart. He looked down at the floor before looking back towards Qrow. 

"You heard all of that?" Was his first thought before another thought became more prominent in his head. "Wait!?! You're a crow?!?" 

Qrow chuckled and the sound of his natural, unabashed, laugh made Clovers whole body warm up. 

"I'm surprised Jimmy didn't tell you about that," Clover shook his head dumbly before Qrow continued. "Ozpin gave my sister and I the ability to turn into birds so it was easier for us to gather information."

Qrow shrugged as if it was no big deal and Clover watched as Qrow made himself more comfortable on the bench

"Why were you looking for me?" Qrow asked and it brought Clover back from his thoughts. He knew the other had heard so he decided it was Qrows way of starting conversation again. 

"I was wondering if you were okay," Clover started. "I saw you walk out of the meeting and you didn't seem okay. I was going to check up on you to see if you were okay."

Qrow sighed and brought his hand up to scratch the back of his neck, something that Clover had realised was something Qrow did when he was embarrassed or nervous. 

"I wish Jimmy would do more for the people of Mantle," Qrow spoke, not looking towards Clover as he answered him. Clover hummed. 

"He's doing the best he can," Clover started and saw the scowl on Qrows face before he continued talking. "But I do agree that he could be doing more."

The chuckle that came from his confession made it worth it. 

There was a comfortable silence that fell over them as the conversation drowned out. He loved sitting with Qrow like that, just enjoying his company. 

"What was all that about loving me?" Came the cheeky and teasing tone from Qrow next to him. Clover took in a deep breath, eyes wide as his cheeks heated up again. He swore under his breath. 

"I forgot I said that," he placed his face in his hands with a sigh before he chuckled softly. "It doesn't have to be a thing if you don't want it to be."

"Clover," Clover looks up at the mention of his name, looking over at Qrow with some reluctance. "I know I'm not the best with emotions and all that, but I like being around you."

Clover can tell that it was hard for Qrow to say what he had and he decided he would help the other out. 

"It's okay,"Clover reaches over and takes Qrows hand. "I understand."

Qrow smiled softly as he looked down at their conjoined hands. 

"Thank you, Cloves," in a show of courage Qrow leaned over, leaning his head on Clovers shoulder. Clover smiled and squeezed Qrows hand before looking back out towards the garden. He had a warm feeling in his chest that said whatever happened next, they were okay and that was all that mattered to him. 


End file.
